The Curse of the Cat
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Haru and Kyou get frisky in the woods when they have some unexpected guests... R for swearing & sexual situations


Title: The Curse of the Cat

Author: Keir

Rating: R for swearing and smexual situations, oh yes.

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou get a little cozy outside Shigure's house when they get some unexpected guests...

* * *

Kyou moaned restlessly, his back rubbing against the rough bark of the tree he was leaning on. A pale hand cupped his face as the ox worked at his mouth, their tongues clashing together. He wriggled, trying to stop his boyfriend from pushing him ever-downward. The bark scraped at his back and he thought with annoyance that his shirt wasn't enough protection against the rough texture.

Hatsuharu rested one hand against the cat's waist, pressing him harder against the tree. He gave a pleased moan into the other's mouth. Kyou arched, trying to push him away unsuccessfully. The cat gasped into the kiss as cold fingers found their way up under his shirt.

"Haru," Kyou almost whined between kisses. "Stop. I should go inside." Night had fallen faster than he had expected.

The ox's eyes glanced over to where Shigure's house sat not too far away, the lights on, bright and cheery. "I'd rather keep kissing," he said, voice rough.

The cat pulled away as Hatsuharu tried to lean down and take his lips again. "Haru, I mean it," he insisted. "Shigure will hear us." He scowled. "He hears every damn thing," Kyou complained, unwilling to admit to his boyfriend that he was terrified they would move past kissing. He liked the ox's warm lips on his, the way their bodies felt next to each other. He admitted to himself that his favorite thing in life at that very moment was when he would sneak into Hatsuharu's room and they would lie together on the ox's bed. That lithe body would roll on top of him, pinning him to the mattress, heat radiating between their bodies and the sheets. Haru would lean down and nuzzle him, slowly coaxing him into warm, wet kisses…

"Come on, kitten, it will be a challenge. You'll have to stay quiet."

The cat sneered. "What about you? It's not like Hatori has never heard _you_."

"But you moan the loudest," the ox teased. Kyou was trying to think of a comeback when Hatsuharu knocked his feet out from under him. They both landed on the grass, breaking branches on their way down. The ox landed on top of the cat, who hissed at him.

"You dumbass!"

"Shhh, kitten." The younger boy leaned up on his elbows, surveying his prize. "We wouldn't want Shigure to hear you yelling." He ducked his head and laid soft kisses down tan neck.

Kyou's fingers tangled in the material of the ox's jacket. "Shigure's a bigger pervert than Hatori," he panted. "If he hears us…"

"You'll have to make sure he doesn't." Hatsuharu lifted one of Kyou's legs, pressing it against his side. The cat looked up questioningly. The black and white-haired boy smiled back and then he pressed down with his hips…

The cat let out the most delicious little moan Haru had ever heard. He moved again, their clothed hard-ons pressing against each other. Kyou's face was almost tortured as he tried to keep the noises contained. The ox admitted he himself was already having a hard time containing the noises he was compelled to make.

The orange-haired boy's leg tightened against his boyfriend's side as the ox rocked above him. His hips lifted upward to meet the other's and he keened low in his throat. He should be stopping Haru; this was insane just letting the ox dry hump him a few feet from the house porch! But how could he help himself with that tantalizing friction? He wondered what it might feel like to do it without clothes on, to rub against his boyfriend on the soft sheets of the ox's bed.

Hatsuharu let out a ragged moan that he tried hard to restrain. "Oh, kitten…" His soft lips worked roughly against Kyou's chapped ones. The cat was definitely receptive now as he arched feverishly, mouth seeming to try to devour Haru.

_Meow._

The ox pulled back, blinked into his lover's own stunned eyes. Had Kyou just…?

_Meow._

They both looked to the side and stared at the orange tabby that was meowing at them. "Go away! _Shoo!_" Kyou yelled as quietly as he could. The cat simply sat there and purred; the ox found himself laughing softly. It almost seemed as if the stray cat was smiling at his kitten. "Go on!"

"Let him stay if he wants to watch," Hatsuharu said with a deep chuckle. He put a hand to the thigh wrapped around him and rubbed against his boyfriend again. The orange-haired boy finally seemed to forget their little visitor and lost himself in the feeling again. Kyou moaned again, teeth burying themselves in his lower lip. He never wanted Haru to stop. He wanted him to keep grinding until…

_Meow._

The cat's eyes snapped open and he snarled. He turned his head to the side, fully ready to say something scathing to the stupid orange tabby when the words died in his throat. Now there were _two_ cats. The second one, a little grey kitten, meowed at him again, the orange tabby joining in.

"Shut up!" the cat-cursed commanded, and his words went unheeded. The two cats seemed eager to please Kyou. "What the hell!" More mewling came from their other side and the orange-haired boy turned his head to realize there were three more cats coming out of the darkness. All five began meowing at him incessantly. "God damn it, be quiet!"

Hatsuharu covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. "You think this is funny?" his boyfriend fumed.

"They like you, kitten. I can't say I blame them; I like you, too." The ox resumed rolling his hips over Kyou's amongst protests.

"H-Haru, cut it out! I—" The cat-cursed broke off with a groan, hips snapping upward. "Haru, stop, they'll hear…"

"Let them hear, kitten. I want to make you come."

"No, Haru—!" But the ox ignored his protests, hips grinding faster. The orange-haired boy couldn't stop himself from mewling loudly now, his emotions uncontrollable. One of the stray cats, one with black fur and green eyes, had come closer and was trying to rub its cheek against Kyou's, purring deeply. "Damn it!"

Hatsuharu would have laughed if he weren't so damn horny. He was getting closer to his climax and his boyfriend was writhing now, cheeks flushed as he panted. The ox only wished that he could see the other naked and submissive beneath him.

The cat-cursed's eyes snapped open and he tensed. "Haru, someone's—!" Kyou stopped midsentence, a breathy little moan passing his lips, his head thrown back. Hatsuharu's eyes widened as he watched his lover orgasm for the first time. Adam's apple bobbing, back arched like a cat in heat, beautiful cherry lips parted and keening. With a few more thrusts, the ox was coming in his pants as well. Suddenly the material of his jeans was damp and uncomfortable.

"Kyou-kun~! I hear a bunch of little kitties so you must be out he—!" The dog had stopped with the paper door open, his mouth agape at the scene.

Then the braying laughter started. Shigure grasped the doorframe with one hand, the other holding his stomach. The sight of what must have been about ten cats crawling over his two younger cousins, who had most obviously been engaged in very naughty activities, was just too much. "Ahahahaha! Kyou-kun, does Haru-kun like to have your little friends watching? How dirty!"

The orange tabby was rubbing its cheek over Kyou's shoulder now, mewling and crying for attention. The cat-cursed tried to shove it away as he pushed Hatsuharu off him. He sat up, crimson eyes blazing. "Shut up, stupid mutt! Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I'll break my foot off in your ass! Haru!" The ox had the little grey kitten in his hands and was nuzzling his cheek against its own enthusiastic one; the kitten was mewling ecstatically as grey eyes regarded it affectionately. Kyou felt his mouth dry at the cute, tender scene before he remembered that he was supposed to be really pissed off. "_Stupid ox!_"

"Maybe we should keep this one," Hatsuharu said softly, teasing the kitten with a finger.

"You could name it _Kyon-Kyon_!" the dog piped in, still laughing.

The orange-haired boy stood and stormed indignantly into the house, trying to ignore Shigure's boisterous laughter at the sight of his damp pants.

"Oh, Shigure, could I stay the night? I don't feel like walking back," Hatsuharu said, standing with the kitten still cradled in his hands. Maybe the little cat would grow on Kyou…

"Of course, Haru," the dog said with a smirk, lounging against the doorframe. "Just remember that I can hear everything. And I do mean _everything_." Dark eyes gave the ox a meaningful look.

Hatsuharu smiled back with a little devious quirk to his lips. "That's never stopped me before."

* * *

A/N: Pfft, inspired by a drawing of kccreation's. X3 I couldn't help myself. My brain is ridiculous~ In the drawing a couple of cats are following Haru and Kyou around and I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
